Our Experience
by anakambigu
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura baru saja menikah dan mereka melakukan malam pertama mereka di sebuah hotel. Mereka berdua tidak tahu rencana apa yang sudah dibuat oleh teman-teman mereka. Ayo ditebak apa yang SasuSaku dan teman-temannya lakukan? REVIEW PLEASE! FULL LEMON!


**"NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO. TIDAK ADA KEUNTUNGAN MATERIAL YANG SAYA DAPATKAN DARI PEMBUATAN FANFIC INI"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, maukah kau menikah denganku?" pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu membulatkan matanya. Dia tidak pernah berpikir akan dilamar oleh kekasihnya dengan mendadak seperti ini.

"Sasuke... apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?" suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Tentu. Aku serius, Sakura. Kau mau kan menjadi istriku?" lagi-lagi Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan matanya yang tajam.

Sakura yang ditatap seperti itu hanya dapat tersipu dengan pipinya yang merona merah. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata mengalir perlahan dari kelopak matanya menuju pipinya. "Tentu aku mau, Sasuke."

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke segera membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. "Terima

kasih, Sakura."

.

.

.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan mengenakan piama berwarna biru tua. Pikirannya melayang pada peristiwa beberapa jam yang lalu. Sebuah peristiwa yang sudah mengikat dia dengan sang kekasih, Sakura Haruno atau mulai sekarang bisa dipanggil dengan Sakura Uchiha.

Sejak pagi hingga sore, mereka berdua disibukkan dengan upacara pernikahan mereka. Dan sekarang mereka berdua sekarang sedang berada di sebuah kamar hotel yang sangat mewah untuk melewati malam pertama mereka.

Sasuke sejak tadi sudah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia sedang membaca sebuah majalah sambil menunggu sang istri yang sedang mandi di dalam kamar mandi. "Ah... membosankan," gumamnya.

CKLEK!

Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka menampakkan Sakura yang sudah memakai baju piama berwarna biru muda. Wajah gadis itu terlihat tersipu saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Pandangannya pun tertuju pada sang suami yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sasuke-kun..." gumamnya pelan.

"Hn?" Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya kepada Sakura. "Kau lama sekali."

"Maaf," sahut Sakura sambil membungkukan kepalanya.

Sasuke yang melihat istrinya itu tampak terpesona. Diarahkannya tangannya ke dagu sang istri guna menaikkan kepala Sakura. "Tatap aku, Sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Sasuke. Wajah Sakura semakin memerah karena dipandangi Sasuke seperti itu.

"Kau siap, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura yang masih keheranan dengan pertanyaan Sasuke hanya dapat terdiam tatkala wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat. Hidung mereka pun bertemu. Sasuke sedikit memiringkan kepalanya guna mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir sang istri.

Kedua benda lembut itu saling bertemu. Sasuke pun meminta akses lebih dalam di mulut Sakura. Sakura pun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Sasuke menguasai mulutnya. Sasuke semakin ganas mencium bibir Sakura sambil menyalurkan keinginannya untuk memiliki gadis di depannya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke saat ia menjauhkan kepalanya guna menghirup udara.

Baru saja Sakura ingin menjawab pernyataan Sasuke tapi Sasuke sudah lebih dulu mencium bibir Sakura lagi. Kali ini sasaran Sasuke adalah bibir bawah Sakura. Dihisapnya bibir itu hingga terdengar suara. Sakura mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke menekan kepala Sakura guna memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Hah... hah..." hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari bibir Sakura tatkala Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya. Wajah Sakura sudah sangat memerah. Ini pertama kalinya dia berciuman dengan cara seperti itu.

"Kau cantik, Sakura," ucap Sasuke sembari mengelus pipi Sakura menggunakan punggung tangannya. Detik berikutnya Sasuke segera mengangkat Sakura dan menidurkannya di atas tempat tidur.

Sakura tahu apa yang kan terjadi setelah ini tapi tetap saja dia merasa sangat gugup. Detakan jantungnya yang sedari tadi sudah menggila sekarang semakin menggila.

Sasuke terlihat melepas baju piamanya kemudian segera naik ke atas tempat tidur dan menempatkan dirinya di atas Sakura. Dia menahan berat tubuhnya dengan menumpukkan kedua tangannya di kanan dan kiri Sakura. "Kau gugup?" tanyanya. Sakura menjawabnya dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

Sakura terlihat tersipu saat melihat dada bidang Sasuke di hadapannya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan sangat mesra. Selagi mulutnya berusaha menikmati kenikmatan mulut Sakura, tangan Sasuke tak tinggal diam. Dia mulai membuka satu per satu kancing piama Sakura hingga Sakura bertelanjang dada.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya guna melihat Sakura yang berada di bawahnya. "Ja-jangan melihatku seperti itu, aku malu," ujar Sakura sambil menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan ditutup, Sakura," Sasuke menyingkirkan kedua tangan Sakura dan detik itu juga, Sasuke dapat melihat keindahan dada Sakura. Kedua tangannya yang semula memegang kedua lengan Sakura, kini dialihkannya ke payudara Sakura.

Sasuke mulai memijat dada Sakura dengan pelan sambil sesekali memelintir putingnya yang mulai mengeras. "Ahh..." desahan pertama Sakura keluar. Wajah Sakura memerah seperti warna buah kesukaan Sasuke.

Diciumnya lagi bibir kemerahan Sakura oleh Sasuke. Membuat pergumulan di antara lidah mereka berdua. Sakura tetap mendesah di sela percumbuannya. Kedua tangan Sasuke masih asyik memijat dan memelintir dada Sakura yang sudah mulai mengeras. "Kau terangsang, Sayang?" suara Sasuke terdengar sangat menggoda saat berbisik di telinga Sakura.

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, Sakura sudah mendapat serangan lain. Bibir lincah Sasuke itu mulai menjilat cuping telinga Sakura lalu mengulumnya, membuat Sakura mendesah kenikmatan. Perlahan-lahan, benda kenyal nan basah itu turun ke leher putih Sakura. "S-sa-su-ke... ahh..." semakin banyak Sakura mendesah, semakin terpancing birahi Sasuke untuk menikmati tubuh molek istrinya tersebut.

Kedua tangan Sakura yang semula hanya bisa meremas pinggir bantal itu, sekarang berpindah ke sela-sela rambut biru Sasuke tatkala Sasuke mengulum payudaranya. Sasuke terus menghisap puting kemerahan Sakura secara pergantian. Sembari menghisap dada Sakura, kedua tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk melepaskan semua bawahan Sakura, hingga sekarang Sakura sudah polos tanpa sehelasi benang pun.

Sakura mencoba mengatur napasnya saat Sasuke menjauhi tubuhnya. "Sa-suke?" gumam Sakura lalu membuka kedua matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam. "Ah!" Sakura mengapitkan kedua lututnya saat menyadari keadaannya sekarang. Sakura mengalihkan matanya ke samping kanan karena saking malunya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis melihat tingkah sang istri. Sasuke juga melepaskan bawahannya dan membuat dirinya berada dalam keadaan yang sama dengan istrinya. Dan dia kemudian menindih sang istri kembali. "Sakura, aku di sini," Sasuke menggerakkan kepala Sakura hingga tatapan mereka berdua bertemu. Lagi, Sasuke membawa Sakura ke dalam ciumannya yang memabukkan.

Tangan kiri Sasuke perlahan turun ke bawah, tepat berhenti di bagian intim Sakura. "Kau sudah basah, Sayang," ucap Sasuke lalu melanjutkan ciumannya lagi. Tangan kanannya tetap setia dengan payudara kiri Sakura.

Sasuke menggosok-gosokkan telunjuknya ke labium minora dan mayora milik Sakura. "Ahnn..." desahan yang cukup panjang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. "Kemarikan tanganmu, Sakura" suruh Sasuke lalu menggiring tangan kanan Sakura untuk menyentuh kejantanannya yang besar dan sangat menantang.

"Ah!" Sakura menjauhkan tangannya lagi saat tangannya baru saja menyentuh permukaan kejantanan Sasuke. "Pa-panas," gumamnya.

"Jangan takut, Sakura. Ikuti apa yang aku suruh," mendengar kalimat Sasuke, Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke menuntun tangan Sakura untuk menggenggam dan mengocok kejantanannya. "Bagus, Sakura. Nhn..." Sasuke berusaha keras untuk menahan desahannya.

Sasuke melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya dengan Sakura yang masih mengelus-ngelus kejantanannya. Telunjuk Sasuke yang semula hanya ada di luar, mulai masuk ke lorong Sakura. "Ah!" Sakura sedikit berteriak tapi dia mendesah lagi tatkala jempol Sasuke ikut andil untuk mempermainkan klitoris Sakura.

Setelah telunjuk, jari tengah dan jari manis Sasuke juga ikut masuk ke lorong sempit Sakura. Membuat gerakan zigzag guna merenggangkan otot-otot vagina Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa mendesah. "S-sa-su... ahh... ahh!" Sakura melenguh kencang saat mencapai orgasme pertamanya dan membuat pegangannya pada kejantanan Sasuke terlepas.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya, Sakura. Tahanlah sedikit," Sasuke menggosok-gosongkan kejantanannya di bibir vagina Sakura setelah sebelumnya melepaskan tangannya. Dengan gerakan perlahan, kejantanan Sasuke itu mulai tenggelam dalam vagina Sakura.

"Sa-sakit..." rintih Sakura. Saat kejantanan Sasuke baru setengah masuk, ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya sampai batas ujung. Uchiha bungsu itu terlihat menarik napas sekali lalu menghentakkan kejantanannya dengan gerakan cepat dan keras. "AHH! SAKIT!" teriak Sakura. Darah keperawanan Sakura mengalir dan membasahi kejantanan Sasuke hingga mengenai sprai tempat tidur mereka.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. "Tenang, Sakura. Sebentar lagi sakitnya akan menghilang,"

Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap mata Sasuke dengan matanya yang tergenang air mata. "I-iya," angguk Sakura.

Melihat itu, Sasuke mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur dengan perlahan. Saat desahan Sakura mulai terdengar, Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakannya. "Kau sem-sempit sekali, Sayang."

"Ah... ah... ahh..." Sakura masih tetap mendesah di bawah tindihan Sasuke. Bagian selangkangannya terasa sangat panas. Memang, saat awal terasa sangat sakit tapi sekarang sudah berubah menjadi sangat nikmat.

Sembari menggenjot Sakura, Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya lalu memeluk Sakura. Bibirnya ia letakkan di leher mulus Sakura. Meninggalkan bercak-bercak kemerahan di sekitar sana. Lagi-lagi Sakura mengeluh keras, dia mendapatkan orgasmenya yang kedua.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya saat dirinya merasa kejantanannya mulai menegang, siap menyemburkan jutaan sperma ke dalam rahim Sakura. Dipercepatnya gerakan menggenjotnya dengan diiringi oleh desahan mesra Sakura. "Sedikit lagi," gumam Sasuke.

"Ahhh..." desahan panjang Sakura menggema di kamar tersebut. Jutaan sperma Sasuke menghambur di dalam rahim Sakura. "Ha-hangat," gumam Sakura.

Sasuke membenamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Sakura guna meredam desahannya. "Nhnn... Sakura..."

Setelah orgasmenya selesai, Sasuke melepaskan kejantannya. Sebagian spermanya meluber keluar dari vagina Sakura bersama dengan darah keperawanan Sakura. Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sakura. "Sakura, kau cantik," goda Sasuke sambil mencium bibir Sakura sekilas. Sakura hanya tersipu malu. "Masih sakit?"

"Se-sedikit," sahut Sakura jujur.

"Besok pasti hilang. Sekarang kau tidur, kau pasti kelelahan," suruh Sasuke lalu ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi mereka berdua. Lengan kekar Sasuke lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura, menenggelamkan kepala Sakura di dadanya.

"Selamat tidur, Sasuke,"

"Hn."

.

.

.

Di dalam ruangan besar di kediaman keluarga Uchiha berkumpulah keluarga Sakura dan juga Sasuke beserta teman-teman seangkatan mereka di kampus. Wajah orang-orang yang ada di situ hampir memerah semua dengan beberapa yang mimisan.

"Fugaku, anakmu hebat juga," ucap ayah Sakura.

"Yah, aku yakin sebentar lagi kita akan segera punya cucu," sahut ayah Sasuke.

Sedangkan teman-teman seangkatan Sasuke beserta Sakura masih menatap layar besar di depan mereka dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Tisu, tisu, tisu. Kiba bisa-bisa kekurangan darah," Lee berteriak tak jelas.

"Hei, siapa yang punya ide memasang kamera di kamar hotel mereka?" tanya Ino masih dengan terus menatap layar yang sedang menampakkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah tertidur pulas.

Seorang pria berambut pirang maju mendekati layar. "Tentu saja aku, Ino," sahutnya dengan wajah jahil di wajahnya. "Dan lagi, kamera ini dirancang khusus. Kejadian tadi langsung direkam di sini," lanjutnya sambil memperlihatkan satu kepingan CD di tangannya.

"Itu bisa jadi dokumentasi angkatan kita di kampus. Mungkin bagus juga kalau diputar di upacara kelulusan nanti," celoteh Sai. Dan ucapannya itu disambut persetujuan teman-temannya yang lain. Orang tua Sasuke dan Sakura entah sejak kapan sudah tidak ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Tidak boleh!" bentak Itachi sembari mengambil kepingan CD di tangan Naruto. Naruto terkejut, dan ucapan Itachi menerima protes dari anak-anak yang lain.

"Benar kata Itachi. Tidak boleh!" Sasori Haruno ikut-ikutan maju, dia berdiri di sebelah Itachi. Sasori menatap seluruh teman Sasuke dan Sakura yang berada di hadapannya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Itachi. "Tidak boleh sebelum diperbanyak dulu, iya kan Itachi?" Sasori pun merangkul pundak Itachi.

"Haha... kau bisa membaca pikiranku, saudara ipar. Haha..." Itachi balas merangkul Sasori. Ucapan Sasori barusan membuat anak-anak yang lain menjadi semangat kembali.

Sasuke dan Sakura, tunggulah nasib kalian di upacara kelulusan nanti. Ini semua ulah teman-teman dan kakak kalian. Jangan salahkan orang lain, oke?

.

.

.

~The End~

**_A/N : Fic Oneshoot khusus buat penggemar SasuSaku. Ayo tolong reviewnya, segala jenis review diterima dengan senang hati :D Mungkin ada yang mau request PLOT cerita? Tapi main pairnya harus SasuSaku hehe..._**


End file.
